Lord Dregg
'''Lord Vringath Dregg is an Insectoid enemy to the Turtles appearing in the 4th season. He is voiced by Swedish actor Peter Stormare.' Description The fearsome 4-armed Ruler of Planet Sectoid, Lord Vringath Dregg, is Lord of all insect life in the universe and he is the most vicious alien gangster in the galaxy and has the fighting power to back it up. With a mouth full of fangs, spider hands that shoot webs, Robug servants, and a battle mode that equips him with a battle mask, electro blaster and chest rocket, Lord Dregg is one ruler that should not tested. When the Turtles made the mistake of challenging Lord Dregg and destroying some of his robug servants, Lord Dregg set out on a new mission, eliminate the Turtles! History Season 4 'Beyond the Known Universe: He first appears trying to sell a Maraklovan Star Spice to Space Pirates but was bumped into the Turtles which caused a fight between them then after the Spice and his Vreen was destroyed he became very angry began attacking the Turtles himself and he almost suceeded but they got away. Unfortunately, however, they would eventually cross paths with him again as the Turtles had made a dangerous enemy with Dregg. '''The Outlaw Armaggon!: He is seen in the begining where he makes a deal with a space shark named Armaggon to destroy the Turtles, later he was seen making another deal with Armaggon with bring the Turtles to him. Journey to the Center of Mikey's Mind: He makes a cameo where he wait for Bellybomb to give him infomation about the Turtles and the Black Hole Piece. The Cosmic Ocean: Dregg is contacted by the bounty hunter he hired previously, Armaggon, with good news so that news being that Armaggon has commandeered the Ulixes, taking the Turtles, April, Casey, and the Fugitoid prisoner and capturing the first piece of the Heart of Darkness. Dregg is very proud of Armaggon, but when he adds on that this will make up for Armaggon's previous screw-ups, Armaggon quadruples his pay, much to Dregg's anger. Later, Dregg and his Vreen drones arrive to rescue Armaggon, who had been captured by Hiidrala and her Daagon, while also demanding the second piece of the Heart of Darkness, threatening to devour Hiidrala and her Daagon to get it. When Hiidrala refuses, a battle ensues. Dregg uses one of his claws to free Armaggon to join the fight, and after managing to overpower Donatello and Leonardo, goes after Hiidrala herself, covering her face with one of his claws, leaving her wide open to a point-blank attack from a missile launched from his chest. However, Leo takes the missile himself, the force of the blast knocking Dregg to the ground, allowing Hiidrala to remove Dregg's claw and then summon her guardian, the Cthugga, which devours Dregg and Armaggon whole. With Dregg gone, his Vreen are unable to act independently of each other and withdraw. Luckily for Dregg and Armaggon, Dregg's ship, the Hornitron, locates the Cthugga's lair and when the Cthugga opens its mouth, the Hornitron launches dozens of Vreen eggs into its mouth, where upon hatching, are able to safely fly Dregg and Armaggon out of the Cthugga. While the Cthugga retreats, Dregg returns to the Hornitron's cockpit, and chuckling evilly, vows that vengeance will be his as he and Armaggon set off to go after the Turtles again. The Evil of Dregg: With Armaggon's help, Dregg captures the Turtles' Salamandrian allies, Y’Gythgba and G’Throkka. Using the threat of his forces invading their home planet of Salamandria as leverage, he gets them to betray the Turtles and lure them to his home planet of Sectoid 1 to capture them. After the plan works and Dregg reveals the Salamandrians' betrayal, despite learning from the Turtles that the Black Hole Generator pieces are now in the hands of the Triceratons, Dregg goes to speak to the Salamadrians in private. He double-crosses Mona and Sal Commander, having no intention of calling off his invasion of their home planet. After sending Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Casey to be prey for the Scorpinoid, he reveals in his victory, before being convinced that Armaggon hit him on purpose out of disrespect thanks to April and her psychic powers. The distraction he gives them allows April, Donnie, and the Fugitoid to rescue their allies and escape before Dregg gives pursuit with dozens of Vreen and the Scorpinoid. However, when the Scorpinoid strikes down Mona Lisa, Raph, fueled with fury, attacks Dregg head-on. Dregg is unable to overpower the grief-stricken Turtle, and his head is soon decapitated from his body, revealing a robot one underneath. Despite this revelation, Raph defeats Dregg, and the Ulixes clears out the Vreen and incapacitates the Scorpinoid, allowing the Turtles and their allies to escape Dregg once more. The Ever-Burning Fire: Dregg manages to follow the Ulixes to the planet Magdomar as he wants revenge on the Turtles for killing the Scorpinoid, referring it as his favorite pet. After losing them again, Dregg teamed up with Mozar and offer him the location of the third piece of the Heart of Darkness, in exchange for the Turtles and 40 million Zemulaks (which he later extends to 100 million when he asks for refuge alongside the money in return for the last piece from Mozar) After getting the final piece and handing it to the Triceratons, Dregg was told that his money would be in a empty room, but as he enters and sees no Zemulaks, it was revealed to be a trap as Dregg is locked in an airlock and Mozar sends Dregg into the freezing outside of space, presumably killing Dregg. When Worlds Collide: It is revealed that Dregg survived being ejected into space as he invaded the home planet of the Salamandrians resulted in a vicious battle between them. In the end, the Salamandrians manage to drive him and his forces away from their planet but he swore revenge. Dregg later appears on Earth stating he will achieve vengeance on both the Ninja Turtles and Salamandrians. It is revealed he was also allies with Newtralizer and the two team up to destroy the turtles and their allies though disagree as Newtralizer would rather destroy the planet while Dregg would enslave it and feed the people to his children. He battles the turtles and their allies on his ship and is defeated by Mona Lisa and Raphael being knocked out. Later on, Michelangelo destroys his ship presumably killing Dregg if he didn't escape. Appearance He is shown to have purple like skin with bugs inside of him with four yellow eyes and a green gem or something on his chest along with green circles on his knuckles and has horns in his head with an insect tail. Episode Appeared In *Beyond the Known Universe (Debut) *The Outlaw Armaggon! *Journey to the Center of Mikey's Mind (Cameo, Non Speaking) *The Cosmic Ocean *The Evil of Dregg *The Ever-Burning Fire *The Insecta Trifecta (Hallucination) *When Worlds Collide Trivia *Lord Dregg's hands slightly resemble the character Spider Bytez. Gallery See Lord Dregg/Gallery Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Turtles enemies Category:Classic TMNT Characters Category:Bad Guys Category:Characters Category:Tyrants Category:Leaders Category:Nonmutants Category:Nonhumans Category:Nonmutant villain Category:Insects Category:Deceased